Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan
Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan is about a boy named Kuzon who joins the Z-Fighters and battles enemies like no other. There is 9 sagas of Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan. The saga on this page is the Meeting saga, and is the shortest saga, consisting of 2 chapters. Please read these sagas in order after reading this one: *Snakeonaman Saga *Cabban Saga *Kuzon Saga Kuzon battles all new enemies and new moves will be featured, along with bonus content and specials: *The Daizenshuu of Kuzon the 3rd legendary super saiyan *Kuzon: The movie *Kuzon Movie 2: Kuzons Parents *Kuzon: The video game This story takes place a year after Dragon Ball GT, and Goku decides to come back home, and not stay gone (Like he does at the end of GT). This is the sequel to it you could say. 'Chapter 1- Kuzon the 3rd Legendary Super Saiyan' Somewhere in space, not far from Earth, a spaceship heads towards Earth. {C}In the ship........... {C}Kuzon: Yes, we are getting close to Earth, I cant wait to land {C}At Goku and Chichis house.............. Goku: MMMMMMMMMMMM! this is good food! face in bowl Gohan: I sure am glad the worlds in peace again, I hope it stays this way.﻿ {C}Pan: It should! Goten: Hey, does anyone sense a big power level coming this way? Gohan: Yeah, I do Goku: Maybe we should go check it out, Comon! Gohan: Looks like that peace is over for the 10th time {C}In the spaceship..... {C}Kuzon: Okay Mumba, ready the landing, Mumba: Okay Kuzon: Yes Outside, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan and Chichi run towards the ships landing site.... {C}In the spaceship..... ﻿ {C}Kuzon: Okay, and, LAND! {C}The Ship lands on the ground and Smoke flies everywhere. The ship turns off. {C}Goku and the gang get to the ship. Goku: I think somebodys ready to come out Gohan: Gulp Goku: The doors opening! {C}The door of the ship opens and smoke clears away. Kuzon: Im ready. Goku: Wonder who it is.... Gohan: I dont know, get ready though, it might be an enemy.. Goku: No, its, its, A KID! Everybody: WHAT! Kuzon: on door of spaceship Yes. Goku: Hey! if this is you idea of a joke its not funny! now bring it back home to your mommy! Kuzon: this is not a joke, im here for a man named Goku! Where is he! Gohan: Dad, how could he be a human, I mean look at him, Hes got Saiyan armor, and a alien with him! Goku: but how....? Kuzon: Are you Goku!? Gohan and Goku: yep! Kuzon: But, but, your a kid! Goku: i got wished back to a kid by Emprorer Pilaf not long ago! Now what do you want! Kuzon: I came here to meet you, im a fan. Goku: WHAT! Kuzon: Yes, ill tell you who i am Kuzon: i am a Saiyan boy who traveled from a planet far from here with my best friend, Mumba where my parents live. Goku: WHAT! YOUR A SAYIAN! Gohan: Calm dad, i dont feel any evil energy in him. Goku: I hope you right.. Kuzon: As i was saying, i grew up on a Planet not far from here. ill tell you all it. Just before planet Vegeta blew up, my parents, escaped luckily. Due to randomly pressing buttons to get off the planet, my parents landed on a unamed planet. They stayed there and was goin to destroy it, but was amazed at the planets race's, hospitality. they lived there because their spaceship broke and couldnt go anywhere, even though the planets race was expert ship builders, and didnt know where to go. 7 years later i was born to them. They named me Kuzon after my father, Kume. My father trained me until i met a member of the race, Mumba, then my father trained both of us. Me and Mumba grew up together and became best friends. Though, when i was 7, i was in bed. Then suddenly i felt a spirt go in me, then i suddenly saw a picture in my mind of Broly. I did not know though, but that night, i be came Legendary. Goku: WHAT! YOU MEAN... Kuzon: Yep, im the legendary super saiyan. Goku: AHHHH!, BUT BUT, YOUR NOT EVIL! Kuzon: you dont have to be evil to be legendary. Your legendary. Goku: BUT, BUT, BUT, BUT... Kuzon: is he always like that? Gohan: Not usually. Kuzon: But, the other reason i came here is to warn you of something. Goku: Like what, NO FOOD! Kuzon: No, a enemy more powerful than you will ever imagine. Everyone: WHAT! Gohan: I knew it. Goku: Tell us about him! Kuzon: Well, i dont know much, but that his name is Snake, Snakeonaman. Goku: You mean, hes a snake Kuzon: Yes, i saw him a long time ago when i was a small kid. I looked out the window of my home and saw him and some of his comrades attacking a villige and some of the members of the planets race. Though it was very foggy and i couldnt see but a shadow. Gohan: What about his power? Kuzon: high, very high. Just higher than Frieza. Goku: wow. Kuzon: yes, wow. Gohan: Do you know when he will be here? Kuzon: 2 days, 2 days is all. Goku: But, how will we have enough time train? Kuzon; you dont. My power can most likely handle it. You dont even need to fight, inless you want. Anyway i mastered all the Super saiyan levels, except Super saiyan 4 and Full power. Goku: Good, we need all the help we can get. Kuzon: lets get training. Everyone; Gulp Chapter 2- Training and Stories. At Master Roshis place, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Pan, and Kuzon are training. The other Z-fighters show up. Goku: Wow, i guess this Snake guy is pretty tough. Kuzon: Yes. Yamcha, Tein, Chiaotzu, Vegeta, Trunks, Bulla, Marron, Android 18, and Bulma show up at Kame house. Yamcha: Hey guys whatcha doINNNNN! WHOS THE KID WITH A HIGH POWER LEVEL...? Goku: Ah, this is Kuzon. We met him the other day. Kuzon explained who he is and the Z-fighters listened. Questions were asked and answerd. Yamcha: WOW, i mean, its a honor to, umm, meet you, He he!, umm, please dont kill me! Kuzon: Dont worry, i only kill bad people like desert bandits. Yamcha: face uhhhhhhh... on floor Tein: We should be training. Goku: Yeah. Gohan: Hey Kuzon, you look different somehow.. Kuzon: Yeah, i took off my saiyan armor and put my regular clothes. Goten: Its cool your a Saiyan, but a Legendary Saiyan! Thats cooler! Kuzon: Yeah. Lets just hope it helps me with Snake. Goku: You know, can you transform into a great ape? Just asking Kuzon: Yes, but my tail got cut off long ago. It got cut off by a bad accident. Goku: tell us who by Kuzon: When i was 6, On my planet i live on, Snake visited it, like i told you. And just before he left, he left these things called Zinglys. I was the only one that was powerful enough to do any harm to them. So i took the "Zingy" creatures out myself. In the middle of the battle I noticed the Zinglys had wiped out almost 5 families on the planet. I was so angry Parents Saiyan instincts went away long after landing on the planet due to not being around other Saiyans and the planets hospitality which passed on to Kuzon that i transformed in to Super Saiyan 3. mastered Super saiyan levels 1 and 2. I knocked out all of them in seconds. Though, One of them managed to get behind and cut off my tail. Goku: Wow Yamcha: Does the planet hae a name? Kuzon: It probably did a long time ago, but none is known now. Goku: Huh.... Mumba flies in to Kame house Kuzon: Mumba Mumba: Me working on ship. Kuzon: Mumba, there is an enemy more powerful than us combined coming tommorow. I want you to leave. Mumba:WHAT! opens his eyes for first time. Kuzon: Its for your protection. Goku: Wow, big moment Mumba: I wont leave, your the only one powerful enough to protect my people Kuzon: My parent's, My parent's Mumba!. They might be nice, But inside their still Saiyans,The once most powerful beings in the universe! Mumba: Fine. But im leaving a extra pod here if you need to come back. Kuzon: Okay, and i dont want you to comeback for 5 years okay. Mumba: BUT, Do youi even know how long that is! Kuzon: Just always have a scouter near you if i communicate with you. Mumba: Okay then. Bye, Kuzon pal come from his eyes Kuzon: Its okay. Mumba and starts to crie Mumba: Bye! Mumba blasts off to his ship not to be seen for 5 years. Kuzon: Good luck my friend. Goten: I didnt hardly know him, but i miss him Bulma: He's a Saiyan huh, not what i excepted Vegeta: Huh! his power level was high for a child. and i still dont belive he's the legendary super saiyan! Goku: Well Vegeta, he wasnt really that specific about it, but i can feel wisdom in him Vegeta: Huh.. Gohan: Now all we have to worry about is that he dont turn on us. Bulla: I think hes kinda cute. Marron: No, hes mine! Bulla: WHAT DID YOU SAY! Goku: Calm guys, lets just see what the future has in store for us..... A new member of Earth has arrived, Kuzon the Legendary Super Saiyan! Check out the Snakeonaman Saga on this page! Snakeonaman Saga! ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿ ﻿